Os problemas de uma escritora
by Londish
Summary: Tudo o que havia para dizer sobre ele já alguém havia dito. O que é que ela iria acrescentar? Aquilo que um autora sofre com um bloqueio criativo.


Ela queria escrever mas as palavras não lhe saíam; ela queria escrever sobre ele mas quanto mais pensava mais depressa chegava à conclusão que tudo o que havia para dizer já tinha sido dito. Já não havia palavras para descrever o cabelo dele, os olhos dele, a voz dele e até as cicatrizes dele. Já não havia palavras para descrever a determinação que radiava dele tão intensamente, a coragem que o rodeava ou a bondade que ele emitia com pequenos atos. Simplesmente, palavras deixaram de fazer sentido tornando-se obsoletas.

E agora, o que é que ela faria?

O dia inspirava uma grande história e ela estava pronta para a escrever, tinha tudo planeado dentro da cabeça dela. Mas o problema eram as palavras. O quarto estava iluminado pelos raios de sol e perfumado com um ligeiro aroma a lavanda. Mas o problema eram as palavras. Ela fechou os olhos e todos os outros sentidos se apuraram, tudo em seu redor ganhou vida e cor dentro do escuro. Mas as palavras continuavam a ser o problema.

Era extremamente frustrante estar nesta posição. Todos lhe diziam que tinha de voltar a escrever, porque a maneira dela de o fazer era diferente, que tinha talento e imaginação suficiente para ser uma grande escritora. Mas era complicado quando não conseguia transpor os seus pensamentos para a folha de papel, ou para o documento do computador, uma vez que nos encontramos numa era cada vez mais tecnológica. A mente dela era um caleidoscópio e ela queria partilhar essas imensas cores, luzes e formas com os outros mas tornava-se uma tarefa ingrata quando a dificuldade para encontrar as palavras certas era tanta. Ela deveria ter-se dedicado à matemática. Caso o fizesse não andaria à volta com substantivos, proposições e sintagmas, mas com números, raízes e uma ou outra letra.

Mas ela encontrava prazer na escrita.

Tentou concentrar-se uma segunda vez. Estava no seu quarto, pintado com tons pastéis que variavam do azul ao lilás passando pelo branco, as janelas estavam abertas e a leve brisa que passava levantava toda e qualquer cortina que se pusesse no caminho, a divisão estava recheada de leves aromas (alguém nas redondezas estava a fazer um churrasco, já que ela conseguia sentir o cheiro da carne assada), todos tão reais, todos tão sensacionais. Contudo não conseguia discernir algo…

Porque é que a casa está tão calada?

Não podia ser bom sinal. Na verdade, não era um bom sinal de todo.

Mas antes que ela pudesse levantar-se da cadeira, antes que ela pudesse fazer alguma coisa, um par de mãos quentes sobre os ombros impediram-na. A pele arrepiou-se, o coração bateu com mais intensidade e ela corou. Não importava quanto tempo passasse, a reação dela seria sempre a mesma; era esse o efeito dele. As mãos ásperas sobre a sua pele macia provocariam sempre a mesma reação, mas essa não se comparava quando ele se inclinava suavemente sobre ela para colocar o queixo sobre o topo da sua cabeça morena.

"Voltaste a escrever." A maneira como ele o disse fez parecer que escrever era algo inédito; ele soava como uma criança a ver algo entusiasmante pela primeira vez. "É sobre o quê?"

Dos lábios dela brotou um leve sorriso, tímido, mas que deixava transparecer a emoção que em si tinha contido. Ela prendeu uma madeixa de cabelo negro atrás da orelha antes de tentar para cima, para ele. "Eu ainda não escrevi nada." Uma pequena gargalhada ecoou pelo quarto antes de se desvanecer e ser substituída por uma sensação de irrequietação. Ela suspirou. "Não sei. Nem sei se deva voltar a escrever. Escreveria sobre o quê?" Ela sabia perfeitamente sobre o quê, ou quem escrever. O problema, lá está, eram as palavras que teimavam em não sair.

Não tardou para que ele girasse a cadeira e ficasse frente a frente com ela. Era ironicamente reconfortante tê-lo a olhar para si daquela maneira, tão ardente, tão criançola. O cabelo loiro roçava-lhe a testa levemente, do mesmo modo que algumas das suas madeixas tapavam aqueles brilhantes olhos azuis; ela perguntou-se se o céu alguma vez haveria sido daquela cor? Aqueles sinais de nascença que faziam-no parecer-se com uma raposa davam-lhe felicidade, se não mesmo uma gargalhada quando ele embirrava com alguma coisa. "Escreverias sobre mim, claro!"

Pela segunda vez, ela riu. Cobrindo os lábios com a mão, ela riu com prazer. Apesar de ele o ter dito como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo, a verdade era que ela estava a pensar em fazê-lo. "Naruto." O nome dele caiu dos lábios da bela morena como uma suavidade tal que ele próprio pensou que fosse quebrar a qualquer momento. "Já não foi tudo dito sobre ti? O teu cabelo já não foi comparado com os raios de sol milhares de vezes? Os teus olhos também já não foram comparados ao céu azul ou ao mar? Tudo o que eu for escrever sobre ti já foi dito…"

Ele percebeu. Mas não desistiu.

"Fala de nós. Na nossa vida juntos. Certamente que tens uma perspetiva diferente da das outras pessoas ou o tempo que temos vindo a passar, só nós os dois, não serviu para me conheceres melhor?" Ela conseguiu desvendar alguma arrelia naquelas palavras. "Hinata, não há nada que não consigas fazer." Quando ele sorriu foi como se a brase que ela sentia dentro de si se tornasse uma chama. Ela sorriu quando a sentiu crescer. "Se quiseres, eu fico aqui contigo. Para servir de inspiração. Quer dizer, todo o artista tem a sua musa, não é verdade?" Puxando o cesto da roupa suja para perto da secretária, ele fez disso o seu banco e inclinou-se ligeiramente sobre a secretária. "Quando fores falar de mim, não hesites em elogiar-me."

A bela morena de olhos cor de pérola olhou-o de forma suspeita; ela sabia que não conseguiria trabalhar com ele ao lado, mas a companhia do louro era sempre bem-vinda. "Naruto…" Ao som do seu nome, ele retribuiu-lhe o olhar. "Obrigado."

Ela não tinha que agradecer-lhe por nada, mas ele consentiu com a cabeça. Porém, uma musa tinha de ter algo em troca. "De nada. Mas tem noção que algo deste género não vem de graça." O sorriso malandro do louro de olhos azuis denunciou-o de imediato. Da mesma forma que se tinha inclinado sobre a secretária também se tinha erguido parando quando se encontrava frente a frente com a cara dela. Sem avisar, beijou-lhe o rosto rindo quando ela corou. "Não te esqueças de escrever sobre isto."


End file.
